Spring Lychee
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Kau sepertinya, mungil, manis, putih, dan lembut" Exo. Krislay.


**SPRING LYCHEE.**

**KRISLAY & EXO-M.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Minseok sedang sibuk menggantung lampion merah bulat didepan pintu ruang tamu.

Yixing dan Tao juga sibuk menyiapkan kue kue dan makanan khas imlek saat itu.

Jongdae masih sibuk membereskan sisa sisa kembang api yang mereka mainkan tadi malam.

Dimana Kris?

Dorm exo-m sekarang lebih dominan dengan warna merah. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena tahun baru cina yang sedang berlangsung. Dan kris sedang berada didekat Luhan dan Xiumin. Membawa semua lampion permintaan dua _gege _tertua disana.

"Aish _Lu! _Aku seperti orang bodoh"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap jengah kearah Kris.

"Tidak. Kau tampan." Sahut luhan dan kembali menggantung beberapa kaligrafi mandarin didekat ruang makan.

"Eng, aku tau aku tampan _Lu_, tapi aku sangat capek. Kalian tidak ingat sudah menyuruhku lari lari dari sini kebawah untuk membeli beberapa kembang api dan kalian menyuruhku kebawah lagi karena kita hanya bisa memainkannya dibawah?"

Luhan menatap Kris lagi. "Lalu?"

Demi semua koleksi boneka kris, dia ingin sekali mencubiti wajah imut orang didepannya ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak mengeluh. Kita masih harus cepat membereskan ini dan pergi ke gereja. Kau tau? Manager bahkan sudah sampai disana beberapa menit lalu" Yixing Berkata sambil menaruh beberapa toples kacang dan jeruk mandarin diatas meja.

"Tapi Xing-ie"

"uh. No Wufan. Kerjakan pekerjaanmu dan kau akan mendapat istirahatmu setelah pulang dari gereja nanti. Okay?" Yixing mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali kedapur.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi sekejam itu?"

"Mana kutahu, ayo pindah ke ruang tengah!"

.

.

.

Wajah Kris masih saja ditekuk.

Padahal mereka sudah pulang dan semua member sibuk dimeja makan. Memandang lapar makanan yang ada.

"Duizhang! Ayo makan!" Tao berteriak dari meja makan.

"Kalian makan saja tanpa aku" Uh, Kris balas berteriak dari kamarnya.

"Tapi duizhang…"

"kalian makan saja, biar aku yang memanggilnya" yixing berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar sang leader.

Yixing menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu didepannya.

"_Wu? _Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak, Yixing. Terimakasih."

Dan yixing semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya. Setaunya, Duizhang yang terkadang terlalu berwibawa itu tak pernah memanggilnya yixing. Mungkin Lay—saat dipanggung, dan di waktu seperti ini panggilan 'Xing-ie, Xing-er' dan yang lain—yang biasa membuat wajah yixing memerah. Dan kali ini dia memanggil 'yixing'.

"Kris? Kau yakin? Setdaknya buka pintu ini dulu"

"…"

"Kris?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan makan bersama yang lain. Keluarlah kalau kau lapar"

Yixing berbalik, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berjalan. Mungkin saja si tinggi pirang itu akan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia baru saja akan berjalan menjauhi kamar Leadernya itu kalau sang pemilik kamar tidak tiba tiba keluar dengan wajah bersalah.

"Kau belum pergi?" ujar Kris gugup.

"Baru saja, kenapa?"

Kris mengusap lehernya tak nyaman, lalu memandang yixing. "Masuk"

"Ehm?"

"Masuk kekamarku. Aku mau bicara"

Yixing hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Kris yang moodnya terlalu sering berubah akhir akhir ini.

"Ada apa?" selesai menutup pintu, Yixing duduk dihadapan Kris.

"Aku bad mood,capek"

Yixing terkekeh kecil lalu melihat kearah boneka kris yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dan mengambilnya, "aku juga tau. Tapi kenapa?"

"Entahlah"

"Kau mau jalan jalan?"

"Kencan?"

"Jalan jalan Kris."

"…"

"Baik. Kencan"

.

.

.

.

Kris mengusap lengannya sendiri dengan sedikit kasar, "astaga disini masih dingin?"

Yixing hanya tertawa kecil dan tetap berjalan mendahului Kris.

"Xing-er, kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tau. Nah" Yixing berhenti didepan sebuah café kecil yang dominan dengan warna warna coklat dan putih.

"Mau ngapain?"

"Tentu saja untuk menghangatkan hatimu yang dingin. Hahaha" Tangan Yixing yang bebas menggapai tangan Kris dan menariknya masuk.

"Oh, Hai Yixing" Sapa perempuan paruh baya saat melihat Yixing dan Kris masuk.

"Hai _auntie_"

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Ehmm" yixing mengetuk ngetuk jari telunjuknya diatas kedua belahan bibirnya sambil berfikir. "Kau punya menu baru?"

"Tentu. Untuk musim yang baru"

"Kalau begitu aku mau dua!"

"Tak mau makan?"

"Ehm-mm" Yixing menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "sedang tidak mood"

Sepeninggalnya, Yixing akhirnya menatap kearah Kris. Dia sedang berada didepannya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sering kesini?"

Yixing mengangguk semangat. "disetiap jam kosong bersama luhan!" lanjutnya ceria.

"Bersama luhan? Dan kau baru mengajakku sekali?"

Yixing menghela nafas. "kau tidak suka minuman manis"

"memang."

"makanya aku tak pernah mengajakmu"

Mereka terdiam. Baik Yixing dan kris, dua duanya tak mau berbicara sedikit pun. Bahkan hingga Pesanan tadi datang.

"Spring Lychee. Untuk menyambut musim semi" Seru seorang pelayan dengan senyum lembut.

Yixing hanya balas tersenyum, sementara Kris sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

Dan tak ada yang meminumnya.

"Dengar, Zhang Yixing" Kris melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menatap lurus kearah Yixing.

"Hm?"

"Kemana lagi kau sering pergi berduaan dengan teman sekamarmu itu?"

Yixing mendengus sebal, "entahlah. Banyak sekali" kabur dari rentetan pertanyaan akan kecemburuan kris, dia meminum Spring Lycheenya dengan wajah masam—dan langsung tersenyum lebar begitu minuman itu sampai dilidahnya.

"Nghh, manis" ujarnya dan meminum lagi"

"Huh" Kris mau tak mau ikut meminum Liquid putih susu itu. "Kh, ini terlalu manis"

"bagus untuk hatimu yang masam, Duizhang"

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran Yixing."

"Aku tidak, Wufan"

"Lalu itu apa?"

"Aku hanya merekomendasikan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu"

"Sesuatu yang manis? Yang bahkan aku tak suka?"

"Kau tak suka sesuatu yang manis?"

"Ya."

"Apapun itu?"

"Ya. Ap—"

Yixing menyenderkan punggungnya kekursi dan menatap malas kearah duizhang.

"jangan pernah meminta morning kiss dariku lagi."

"…"

"Tak ada sesuatu atau entah apa itu yang berhubungan dengan skinship—" Yixing meminum kembali sari leci itu, "—kalau kau tak suka manis"

"Kau menganggap itu manis?"

Yixing menatap kearah Kris dengan pandangan sedikit melecehkan. "Kau bilang begitu setiap malam."

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata selalu mendengarnya"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarnya!" Yixing sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Aku mengingatnya. _Every single word! _Dan kau? Kau mau bilang kalau semua nya hanya candaan? Huh terimakasih"

"Tidak"

"Apanya yang tidak?"

"Aku tidak bilang itu candaan"

"Aku mengartikannya begitu"

"Kalau begitu kau salah, _Baby Xing"_

"Huh" Yixing mendengus sebal dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Hei, _Xing-er, _aku tak berniat membuatmu marah"

"…"

"Kenapa kau balik ngambek begitu? Hei? _Xing-ie?"_

"…"

Kris menghela nafas berat dan menatap sari buah leci yang masih utuh didepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mewarnai rambutmu dengan warna merah?"

"…"

"Itu akan membuatmu semakin mirip dengan buah ini, _Xing"_ Kris menyentuh buah leci yang ada diatas gelasnya dengan sendok.

"…"

"mungil, manis, putih, dan lembut" lanjut kris lagi.

"…"

"Dan semua menggambarkan tentang dirimu, _Baby"_

"…"

"kau tau? Katanya mencintai seseorang bisa membuatmu semakin kreatif. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu. Kau mau tau?"

"…"

"Akan aku artikan itu sebagai iya."

"Terserah" Lirih yixing—walau itu hanya mengundang senyum miris dari wajah Kris.

"bagaimana caramu menyebut Lychee?"

"Ng?"

Dan kris tersenyum. Yixing sudah lebih merespon.

"Lay-Chi"

Yixing mengernyit bingung, "Apa?"

"Lay-chi" ulang kris lagi.

"Itu tidak lucu, _Wu"_

"Oh ya? Itu imut untukku. Aku sering melihat banner banner dengan kata kata begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat suatu jejaring sosial dengan username '_Laychee' _itu akan imut sekali."

"Duizhang!"

"ahahaha, maafkan aku, okay."

"Hm"

"_Xing-er?"_

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Hn"

"Kau tak mau membalasnya dengan aku mencintaimu juga?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Tak mau!"

"Hei, kau tau?"

"Hn?"

"Satu satunya hal manis yang bisa aku terima tanpa penolakan terlebih dulu itu Cuma kamu."

"Kau terlihat sangat gombal saat kau memanggilku 'kamu' _wu."_

"Aku tak perduli."

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku tersanjung"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

.

.

.

.

.

"Duizhang! Ayo beli buah!"

.

.

"Kau mau beli apa saja _Lu?"_

"Ugh kau banyak tanya. Kenapa disaat begini Yixing mesti pergi sih."

"Baik baik. Aku diam"

"Ehm, aku mau beli buah—aku sudah bilang, aku ingin buat cocktail malam ini, kau mau?"

"Hm? Dengan buah apa?"

"Mungkin raspberry, beberapa strawberry, aku ingin membuat yang asam manis"

"Cocktail asam manis" decih kris, baru saja luhan akan mendampratnya lagi, Kris langsung berseru. "Leci!"

"Kau mau leci Kris?"

"Hm"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, ambil saja"

"Tak biasanya kau suka buah semanis itu"

"Kau banyak omong Luhan"

Luhan hanya mendengus kecil dan mengambil permintaan kris. Tanpa tau kalau kris tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya.

_**Love makes you think about the pieces of existences.**_

_**End.**_


End file.
